Dead Men Tell No Tales
by Belladonna Andromeda
Summary: Kakashi knows things... but even if it might bring Uchiha Sasuke back from the hands of evil he'd rather die then tell...


Kakashi was running. He ran and ran away from something that couldn't be seen, couldn't be smelled, couldn't be sensed, couldn't even be felt. He was going as fast as he could and yet he knew that he would never escape it. It was gaining in on him. No matter how fast he would run he was going to be caught. Yet he was still running. Why? Fear for his life? No. If that was the case he would have never become a ninja. Fear for someone else's life? No. That wasn't it either. He was running to protect a secret so precious to him that he would destroy the entire world along with him in order to keep it safe and unknown.

The Copy Ninja stopped his in tracks. His eyes widened in fear and something else when he realized who was standing before him. He took several steps backwards and even made a move to run the other way but he stopped himself at the last minute, knowing he would only make a fool of himself. He turned back around to face the reason of his uncomfortable feelings but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop shaking, flinching and gulping.

Kakashi had never felt so frightened in his entire life. This fear wasn't created by the sake of his life or somebody else's and yet it was so powerful that it could be his death. The person in front of him was a part of his precious secret.

"Kakashi." His voice was like silk. He purred like a gracious cat but he also howled like a passionate wolf permanently wounded and forever trapped in a world of pain. So much like he used to be and yet so different. He was the king of revenge and reality. To him love wasn't an illusion nor a weakness but something that affected each person differently. In the world of the ninjas this ultimate emotion could mean a life of happiness or death. He seeked neither thus the emotion is useless to him.

"Sasuke."

"It doesn't matter anymore, Kakashi."

"Don't say that." The Copy Ninja whispered painfully. "How could you say that?"

He backed away slowly before turning around and running in the opposite direction. He was running as fast as always even though a metal taste burned his tongue, his heart was beating in his throat and his mind was on meltdown. He would betray the world, kill his comrades, lock himself in shadows until death came his way to protect his precious secret. It still mattered. It always mattered...

_FLASHBACK_

_Kakashi walked down the sandy streets of Konoha. He was very aware of his destination yet he had no desire to be there so quickly. Sasuke's house wasn't that far away anyway. Just a few streets left. The Copy Ninja had set out towards the Uchiha's home because he wanted to talk to him. Ever since the incident with Itachi his heart has turned darker and darker. He might have been capable of fooling Naruto and Sakura but he wasn't clever enough to hide it from Kakashi as well. He had noticed and he was going to end it._

_When the Copy Ninja finally arrived at Sasuke's house he didn't bother to knock onto the door. Instead he climbed through an open window and was actually surprised when he came face to face with the handsome Uchiha who had been looking out of the window to chase away boredom. Sasuke couldn't sleep. He didn't even want to sleep because his slumber was disturbed by nightmares about his older brother._

_Sasuke looked wide-eyed into the face of his sensei. It took several seconds for him to register how close their faces were. Giving a surprised yelp the handsome Uchiha quickly backed away until there were at least several feet between Kakashi and himself._

"_W-what are you doing here?!" demanded Sasuke, angry at his sensei for surprising him like that. Kakashi had recovered faster then the Sharingan user. He raised his eyebrows, though only one was visible, to show Sasuke that he was here for serious bussiness._

"_I'm here to talk to you, Sasuke-kun."_

"_What do you want to talk about." Asked the black-eyed boy suspiciously._

"_About your brother."_

_The handsome Uchiha's eyes darkened tremendously at the mention of his older sibling's name. His hands formed fists. He felt like yelling at the Juunin but he didn't want to ruin his calm composure. _

"_Get out." He managed to say finally although not as calm as he wanted._

"_I'm afraid I can't do that, Sasuke-kun. This is important."_

"_I don't want-"_

"_Don't be a child. I know what you're thinking and what's happening to you."_

_Sasuke's eyes widened slightly in surprise but he quickly snapped out of it._

"_You know nothing of me."_

"_Sasuke-"_

"_GET OUT!!!" _

_Kakashi's eyes narrowed. He leaped forward surprising the young Uchiha and grabbed the youth by his collar. His face was inches away from Sasuke and if it wasn't for the mask the black-eyed boy would've thought he was scowling._

"_You WILL listen to me." He said and with that he threw his student onto the bed, climbed ontop of him and pinned his hands to his sides._

"_You must not go to Orochimaru, Sasuke. No matter what happens and how much you want to assassinate Itachi you must NOT go!"_

_Sasuke suddenly stopped struggling. For a minute Kakashi thought he was going to burst into tears but the youth remained silent all the while looking at him with big, black eyes. _

_It was as though an invisible thread was pulling the Copy Ninja towards the handsome Uchiha. As though automatically his right hand released Sasuke in order to pull down his mask. The kiss was soft, quick and meaningless but that didn't change the fact that it was a kiss. A kiss between sensei and student, between an adult and a child. A forbidden kiss._

_Sasuke's body suddenly felt lifeless. Like a broken doll the handsome Uchiha felt cold. unmoving, barely breathing. Porcelain skin as white as a corpse. Black eyes like wells filled with the memories of his childhood and empty cries for help and understanding._

_Kakashi shivered even though he was neither cold nor scared. Sasuke was doing something to him. Unable to stop himself once again the Copy Ninja leaned forward to steal another kiss. Then when it was stolen and his alone, the kiss suddenly didn't seem enough. He began caressing Sasuke, undressing him as if he were an action figure. Soon they were both naked._

"_Stop..." whispered the young Uchiha and he started to shake with fear._

"_Forgive me.." was the only response Kakashi gave him. Then he was ignored and before he knew it his sensei, the one who came here to stop him and to protect him, destroyed the last innocence left in the already broken 12-year old boy._

_END FLASH BACK_

Kakashi was still running. He was running so fast that his eyes couldn't keep up and he turned blind to his surroundings. Though he miraculously avoided bumping into treebranches he still couldn't prevent himself from falling. Being used to pain and having more then enough will to stand up and run again he turned around waiting for his body to drop to the ground. But the ground didn't come. He fell and fell and he kept on falling. His hands reached out as he tried to grab something but nothing was there. He heard voices cry out his name. He felt the wind penetrate his clothes giving him goosebumps. When he would hit the ground he would simply stand up and run again. But it wasn't that simple. He was falling for too long. The voices were too far away. The wind was blowing too awkwardly. He felt a second of excruciating pain and then he was gone. He hit the ground. He dead in a pool of his own blood. But he still stood up and he kept on running. He would never tell. He would never share. It was his. This secret was his alone...

000000000000000

Review please!!!!!!!! And tell me what you think about it. Tell me if it was bad or good or if it could do with some changes..


End file.
